The 100 Themes Challenge
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: The 100 theme challenge. Really cute.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey! This is the 100 Themes Challenge that I found on someone else's profile. It's where you write 100 one-shots with an individual theme. Most of these will be human and Percabeth Romance. This is Introduction. Hope you enjoy!**

**Percy POV**

My name is Percy Jackson. I live in Manhattan, the greatest city in the world. I was sitting on a bench on Fifth Avenue, fidgeting nervously. You see, I was going on a date with my girlfriend of four years, Rachel Dare.** (just for the record I DESPISE Prachel with every fiber of my being)**

But this wasn't just _a_ date; it was _the _date. The date where I ask her to marry me. She would be here any minute. You know, it's funny.

Every minute that gets closer, she gets closer. And the closer she gets, the closer the question comes. I'm terrified to ask it, yet terrified not to. It's a hard thing to do.

I was a nervous wreck. My palms were sweaty, I was fidgety, and my mind was going a thousand miles an hour. It's amazing that on this one question, rode my absolute happiness or utter despair.

I checked my watch for the umpteenth time and saw that my mental rant had taken way longer than I thought it did. She was almost twenty minutes late! I stood up and started pacing, while running my fingers through my unruly, black hair.

"Hey, Percy! Sorry I'm late. I had this- Why are you pacing?" I heard Rachel say from behind me. I turned around and saw that she was in the middle of putting something in her bag.

"Uh... No reason! So what happened?" I asked, quickly covering up my strange pacing.

"Uh, the gallery... it had to close late." She looked distracted and sad. I brushed it off and took her hands in mine.

"Rachel, I have something important to tell you."

"I have something important to tell you first." She said, and I put my finger up to her lips.

"No. Let me go first. Rachel, I love you. You know that, right?" She nodded as her eyes welled up with tears. "I'm just going to ask before I lose my nerve." I got down on one knee and pulled the box out. By now tears were flowing freely down her face.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, will you marry me?" She started sobbing and I stood up, alarmed. I took her in my arms and said, "Rachel, what's wrong?"

"Percy... that's what I had to tell you... I-I'm breaking up... with y-you." She stuttered in-between sobs. I pulled back and held her at arms length.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, tears threatening to spill over.

"No! Percy, it's not you, it's me."

"Yeah. The old it's not you, it's me speech. Like I haven't heard that one before."

"No, Percy! It-" I cut her off before she got any farther.

"No, Rachel. It's okay. If you don't want to be together anymore, it's okay with me. Have a nice life." I said in a bitter, sarcastic tone, as I was backing off.

I turned around and headed to the Pulitzer Fountain, which was across the street. I looked both ways, to avoid getting run over, and walked across. As soon as I did, I heard quiet crying and shoes slapping against pavement, as Rachel ran down the street.

I sat down on the edge of the fountain and put my head in my hands. I started sobbing quietly, hoping that no one would notice. Unfortunately, my hopes were short-lived because, soon enough, I felt a small hand patting my back. I looked over and saw a woman about my age.

She had curly, blonde hair that went to her mid-back. She had shocking grey eyes, the color of a storm. She was looking at me sadly.

"Hi. I saw you and that girl. I'm not sure what happened but I'm sorry." She didn't ask me what happened directly, like most people would, and that gave me comfort.

"It's okay. She's my apparent ex-girlfriend. I proposed to her. We had been going out for four years, and she had to go and rip my heart out. You can probably figure out that she dumped me." I explained, sitting up straighter, and wiping my eyes. I don't know why I was pouring my heart out to this girl I had just met, but it felt good.

"I am so sorry. But if she did that to you after you _proposed_ to her, then she doesn't deserve you. Oh, by the way, my name's Annabeth Chase." She held out her hand. I shook it slowly.

"Hi, my name's Percy Jackson."

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it! I don't own PJO, unfortunately. Let me know if I should do individual one-shots or smush them all together into one story thing. PEACE!**


	2. Pen and Paper

**A/N: Sorry, that I haven't updated in so long, but I couldn't decide what to do for Love, so I decided to just go out of order and do Pen and Paper. So this is Pen and Paper. In case you're wondering, Percy is in the human Army and is, in fact, human, as Annabeth is. Enjoy!**

**Percy POV**

It was mail day that day. I got a care-package from my mom, ocean themed pen and paper from my dad, a book from my step-dad, and a letter from my girlfriend, Annabeth. I always save Annabeth's for last. In the care-package I got a new toothbrush, some candy, and other food.

The book was _MacBeth_ by Shakespeare. I sat down on my bunk and opened the letter.

_Dear Percy,_

_Its the three year anniversery of the day that you left for Iran. That means that it's two more years until you come home. Its been a miserable three years, but I'm trying to focus on the positive. Unfortunately for me, I can't find a positive. There's been a void in my life ever since you joined and I can't wait until you come home._

_Thalia and Katie have been trying to cheer me up, but it's not working. I miss you too much. I'm not going to focus on the negative in this letter anymore, because I know that it's probably depressing you._

_Thalia and Nico have decided to get married, but they're going to wait until you come back. I'm about to graduate and recieve my Master's degree, but my only regret is that you won't be at my graduation. As crazy as this may seem, Travis and Katie started dating._

_We all miss you so much, and hope that you come back safe. I love you._

_Love,_

_Annabeth _

I smiled as I was reading the letter. I picked up my new pen and paper and started writing.

_Dear Annabeth, _

_You shouldn't just be sitting around missing me. The next two years are going to fly by. And then, when I get back we're going to go to Nico and Thalia's wedding and we're going to be together._

_And after that, I'm never going to have to come back. But, I miss you, too. Things just aren't the same without you. I would be lying if I said that I haven't been miserable either. I'm sorry that I can't write any longer, but there aren't anny interesting things going on around here. _

_I would tell you about some of our battle strategies, but they're classified. However, I can tell you that tonight, we're going to go into battle. I love you, too._

_Love,_

_Percy_

I sealed it in an envelope, and took it to the mailing port. I returned to my bunker to get some rest before we went into battle.

**Annabeth POV**

I was crying and smiling as I read the letter. I missed him to much for my own good. For Those Who Wait by Fireflight was playing. It was a very appropiate song for my situation. I picked up another sheet of paper and a pencil and wrote.

_Dear Percy,_

_Good luck with your battle. I hope you all win. Thalia is making force her to helo plan the wedding. She wants to have Green Day play. Strangely, their 'song' is 21 Guns. Not quite the typical song is a love song._

_Remember when we decided that our song was I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. They also don't want a traditional wedding. Thalia's wedding dress is going to be black along with the rest of the ceremony._

_Nico wants you to be the best man and Thalia wants me to be the bride's maid. They also want us to wear all black, too. It's going to be a very... oringinal wedding._

_Travis and Katie just had their first date yesterday. They went to the movies and had dinner. If you really think about it, they make a really cute couple. Grover created _another_ enviornmental group. This one is for the oceans._

_He knew that you loved the ocean a lot so he's dedicating this one to you and he hopes that you can become the VP when you get back. My mom had decided to make me an architect in her corporation. She's already given me my first assignment._

_That's pretty much all that's going on. I love you._

_Love,_

_Annabeth_

As soon as I finished it, I headed to the post office.

**Percy POV**

We snuck silently onto the enemy base. My armor was weighing heavily on me; but, i was used to it.

"FIRE!" I heard someone yell. I looked up to the tower that I was standing under and looked to see an Iranian soldier pointing to our troops.

I ran out, aimed, and started firing at the Iranian soldiers. I downed about five before I felt a burning sensation in the right side of my chest. My vision started to dim and my shirt started to dampen.

The last thing that I felt was someone dragging me before everything went black.

**Annabeth POV**

My home phone sounded with a shrill, ringing sound. I rushed to the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked, a little breathless.

"Hello, is this Annabeth Chase?" A gruff voice inquired.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"This is General Bachman in the U.S. Army. Percy's mother told us to call you." He said, nervously.

"What, why? Is something wrong?" I asked, gripping the phone with both hands.

"I'm very sorry to inform you of this, but... during battle, Percy was shot in his right chest. We're not sure if he's going to make it. We'll probably know by tonight, and if he is okay, he's going to have to leave the military." He rushed.

"Okay... Uh, thank you." I put the phone back in the cradle as the realization soaked in.

I headed back to the living room in a dazed trance. I went to go and sit on the couch, but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I opened it and saw Thalia, Katie, Clarisse, Silena, and Piper, my best friends.

As soon as I saw them, I burst out crying. I fell into Thalia, who caught me in surprise.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" She asked, rubbing my back in small circles.

"Percy got... shot. They don't... know... if he's... going to... make it." I gasped in-between sobs.

They helped me back to the couch, all patting my back comfortingly. Eventually, my crying turned into dry sobs. I got tired and fell asleep. The next day wasn't any better.

Five days passed and I still hadn't gotten a call from the Army. My friends and Percy's friends stopped by every day to comfort me and see if there was any news. There never was.

On the sixth day, my doorbell rang earlier than usual. I walked to the door, expecting Thalia and the rest of the girls, but instead I was greeted with a man who looked almost exactly like Percy.

He had the same hair, the same colored eyes. But he was thin, pale, and you could see a large bandage wrapped around his torso through his shirt.

"Annabeth? Gosh, I missed you." I realized with a start that it was Percy.

"Oh, my gosh, Percy! I missed you so much!" I threw my arms around him and he grunted in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry." I instantly retracted my arms.

"It's okay. It's a good kind of pain." We hugged again.

"Come on in." I ushered him inside and sat him down on the couch. "Okay, first you can tell me why you didn't tell me that you were here!"

"Well, first because I wanted to surprise you! And another... I had to get this." He got on one knee with a wince and pulled out a little black box.

I gasped as tears started to run down my cheeks. He pulled it open and inside, lay a beautiful diamond rind.

"Annabeth, I love you more than anything and a near-death experience has made me realize that I don't want to live without you. Will you marry me?" I nodded, silently as more tears spilled.

He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on my finger. I had never been so happy!


	3. Memory

**A/N: I realize that you people must really hate me right now, but I really hate me too for giving this up. I recently started reading PJO fanfics again and I remembered just how much I love them. So, this one is Memory and, yes, it is all human. I'll try to update regularly.**

**Percy**

I made my way into the hospital, trying not to worry about Annabeth and her condition. Three weeks before, she had gotten into a really bad car crash and had went into a coma. She had pretty bad brain damage and the medical officials weren't sure if she was ever going to wake up or not. I had been sleeping at the hospital, but when the nurse kicked me out of Annabeth's room for the night, Thalia had kicked me out of the vicinity, saying that I had been there for five days straight and I was starting to smell. I walked into the ICU and into her room. She was alone.

I sat down in the chair beside her bed and held her needle infested hand. She was in much the same condition as the day prior. She looked so broken and if I didn't know that Annabeth would normally punch me for crying over her body, I would've broken out into tears right then and there. The sterile smells, groans of pain, and beeping of various monitors weren't really helping my mood either.

I bowed my head over her hand, trying to fight back the tears threatening to overflow when I felt the tiniest twitch from her hand. It was so small, I thought that I had imagined it, but then I felt a bigger twitch. I looked up hopefully; Annabeth had moved her head, too. A little gasp escaped from her as she tried to sit up. Her heart monitor was starting to pick up a little. When she opened her eyes, she looked directly at me.

"Annabeth?" I wanted to make sure that I wasn't dreaming what I thought I was seeing. She looked around like she was confused.

"Who's Annabeth? Who are you and why are you holding my hand?" She asked in a slightly raspy voice. This time, confusion clouded my face. I was half expecting her to grin and say, 'Ha, got you again, Seaweed Brain', but she did no such thing. She just held that same look of confusion.

"You don't remember me? Percy, remember?" I asked, in an attempt to make her remember.

"I'm sorry, Percy, but no I don't. Where am I?" She asked, sitting up this time and pulling her hand out of mine. I instantly missed the warmth.

"You're in the hospital. What exactly do you remember?" I asked. As happy as I was that Annabeth woke up, I was equally upset at the fact that she didn't remember me.

"I remember going to go and see somebody. I was going to give them something." She looked around again. I didn't blame her. I pressed on the little buzzer beside her bed and the nurse asked what was wrong.

"We need a nurse or a doctor or someone in the ICU. Annabeth Chase just woke up." My voice cracked a little in there. I thought those days were over.

"Is that my name? Annabeth Chase?" She asked, looking over to me.

"Yes, it is. You're an architect, your best friend's name is Thalia, and you live in New York City." I decided not to tell her much more in case of overload.

"Oh, okay. Where is she?"

"In the lobby. I'll go get her."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you remember this place?" I asked Annabeth as I led her into her apartment. She had been released from the hospital that day. They didn't know if she would ever get her memory back.

"No. Tell me, who are you again?" That's the one thing she seemed to be forgetting the most; who I was. The doctors said that it was actually pretty common for the amnesiac to forget the biggest part of their life more frequently than everything else.

"I'm Percy, your boyfriend. This is your apartment." She nodded and looked around curiously.

"What else can you tell me?" She asked, sitting down in one of the chairs in the kitchen. I sat in the chair across from her.

"Well, you're an architect for your mom's company. You're twenty-three years old and one of the most accomplished architects in the world." Did I mention that her apartment was in the Upper East Side? "We've known each other since middle school, but dated since sophomore year. We were best friends first. You're originally from San Francisco."

"That's great. Do I have children? Do we have children? If we do, then why aren't we married?" I almost snorted at this line of questioning. Annabeth vowed that she wouldn't have children until she was at least twenty-six.

"No, we don't. You promised that you wouldn't have children until you were at least twenty-six." She nodded absentmindedly, and started wandering around her apartment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay, so what is this?" Annabeth asked as she licked her vanilla ice cream cone. We were sitting on a bench in Central Park, our favorite spot.

"It's ice cream, you're favorite food. You eat tons of this stuff." I said, laughing. It had been two weeks since she woke up, and, while she had been remembering bits and pieces of various stuff, she hadn't remembered a lot.

"Well, this is really good." She licked it again, then suddenly dropped her cone with a stunned look on her face.

"Um, you dropped your-" She turned to me so suddenly, my own ice cream almost flew out of my hand.

"You're Percy Jackson, my boyfriend since sophomore year! Your favorite food are the blue cookies that your mom makes just for you! You have a little brother named Tyson who's about six foot five and likes ponies! You're a competitive swimmer! My name is Annabeth Chase and I love you so much!" This time, I did drop my cone and threw my arms around her.

"I love you, too! I'm so glad you remembered me." She nodded into my shoulder and then pulled away.

"I was going to see you. I remember now. You were training that day with some other swimmers, so I was going to see you and show you one of my new projects. It was for a new swimming stadium. I knew that you would be so excited, and probably volunteer to get a bunch of people together and hold the first race. Then, that drunk driver came and crashed into me." It was discerned that the other driver was indeed drunk.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." I said quietly, a feeling of guilt settling over me. She looked at me, confused.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." If I hadn't have been at the stadium that day, that never would've happened.

"No, no it isn't. _You_ didn't crash into me,_ you_ didn't smash a quarter of my brain into jelly,_ you_ didn't insist that I go to see you. It isn't your fault, Seaweed Brain." I smiled.

She always knew what to say.


	4. Drinking

**Annabeth POV**

"Hit me again." I said, slamming my shot glass down on the bar.

"Annabeth, I think you've had enough." The bartender said. I think that his name was Connorelly or Travigrat or something like that. As you can see, I was completely hammered.

"I swear, if you don't give me more, I will throw that at you." I demanded, pointing at him. Well, there were around three of him, so I was pointing at the one on the left. He pushed my hand back to the table.

"Annabeth, you're drunk." He stated, plain and simple. I was, but he didn't need to know that. I'm positive that my eyes were bloodshot and I was convinced that that juke-box in the corner was a large, brightly colored dog that was barking out Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. Quite frankly, I wanted to throw my glass at it because her voice was nauseating, but I didn't do that.

"I swear to drunk, I'm not God, so give me more happy juice!" I had long since forgotten what I was drinking, but that didn't stop me. I needed to drown the pain. Thus far, it was working, but I wanted it to be to the point where I passed out and woke up in the bar the next morning, not being able to remember what happened the night before. Luke had died. He left me! The jerk.

"You just swore to drunk, Annabeth. I think that that signifies that you're drunk. Besides, you're a depressing drunk." He stated, cleaning my glass and filling it again with the yellowish liquid which I had started calling happy juice.

"Annabeth?" I swigged it down before turning to see whoever was trying to talk to me. From what I could see, he had black hair and was wearing a blue shirt. That's it.

"Who are you?" I asked moodily, turning back to my newly refilled happy juice.

"I'm Percy. Do you remember me?" The name rang a bell, but I was so hammered that I couldn't tell which hand was my left and which was my right.

"I don't know who you are, so just leave me alone." I stated, sipping my happy juice.

"Travis?" Percy asked, raising his eyebrows. Travis was cleaning some more glasses.

"She's drunk." He stated. Percy and whoever the heck he was with nodded in understanding.

"Come on, Annabeth. We need to get you back home." Percy said, trying to force me from my seat. I wouldn't budge.

"No, I don't want to leave! Now, leave me alone before I scream rapist!" I exclaimed, loud enough for the few people surrounding us to turn and look at us.

"Annabeth, come on! You can't stay here all night." He tried tugging my arm again, but I yanked it out of his grip.

"To Ringo Harrison I can't! I can do whatever the Paul Lennon I want!" I'll be the first to admit, I'm a huge Beatles fan, so when I get their names wrong, something isn't right.

"Okay, we really need to get you out of here!" Percy said. He picked me up out of my chair and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I started hitting his back and kicking his stomach but he didn't slow down.

"Let me down! I swear on George McCartney's guitar, I will get you back for this!" I yelled like a deranged maniac, attracting the attention of several people. Meaning everybody in the bar. I suddenly went limp as I passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up with the most grotesque taste in my mouth and the most horrible headache. I noticed that I was in my bed and happy to see that I was fully clothed and there was nobody there with me. I was about to get up, fully prepared to go and get some aspirin when Percy, my boyfriend, walked in carrying a bottle of water in one hand and two small pills in the other. He sat down on the edge of my bed and handed me the pills and water. I took the medicine gratefully and looked at him. He looked at me sadly.

"What happened last night?" I asked, the words feeling odd in my mouth. I felt disgusting.

"Well, I walked in the bar with the guys to find you drunk and demanding that Travis give you more happy juice. After I told you that you couldn't stay there all night, you said to Ringo Harrison you couldn't and that you could do whatever the Paul Lennon you wanted. From there, you swore on George McCartney's guitar that you would get me back for it. Then, you passed out." He stated simply. I groaned from the pain in my throbbing head. I suddenly felt a wave of nausea and rushed into the bathroom and started throwing up. Percy held back my hair while I puked my intestines out.

"I'm sorry." I said. I brushed my teeth while he just watched from behind me in the mirror.

"It's fine. I understand that you're upset and all. I mean, Luke used to be my friend, but you can't just go out getting drunk like that. Someone could take advantage of you." He said. I spit out the frothy toothpaste in the sink and sighed.

"Can you get out? I need to take a shower." I said, feeling miserable with myself.

"Of course." He kissed the top of my head and left. Afterward, I took a shower.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this was crappy. I didn't particularly like it myself. Well, review, please!**


	5. Family

"Mommy, Nikki kicked me!" My youngest daughter said, running up to my with tears in her big green eyes, referring to her older by a year brother, Nikki. His real name is Nicholas, but Percy got kind of obsessed with Motley Crue and eighties hair bands when he was born, so we call him Nikki.

"It's okay, Izzy. Where did he kick you?" She crawled onto my lap and pointed to a bruising spot on her knee. Her real name is Isabella, but her nickname comes from Guns N' Roses. "Aw, it's okay, baby. Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" She nodded, so I bent down and kissed it. She gave me a watery smile.

"Nikki, Percy, come here!" I yelled to the men in my life. They came into the small living room, Nikki nervously, and Percy eating a ham sandwich obliviously.

"Nikki, do you have something to say to Izzy?" I asked in that really annoying, motherly tone that I promised myself I would never use.

"What happened?" My oh-so-bright husband asked, looking up from his precious sandwich.

"Nikki kicked me, Daddy!" My little four year old princess exclaimed, getting up and running to her dad. She always was a daddy's girl. He picked her up in one arm, the other one holding his sandwich.

He looked at my little troublemaker who looked so much like Percy, but with my eyes, with a disapproving look. "Nikki, say you're sorry to your sister."

"Sorry, Izzy." He mumbled. She smiled brightly and kissed Percy on the cheek. I smiled at them.

"Thank you, Daddy. When's Grandma and Grandpa getting here?" She asked, referring to Percy's mom and step-dad. Apparently, our children have three grandmothers and three grandfathers. More than the average person, but they can deal.

"They'll be here-" The doorbell rang, "right now." He said, putting her down and going to the door to open it to Sally and Paul.

"Hey, Mom, Paul! How are you guys?" We always enjoyed their visits. They stayed in Manhattan, but we moved to a neighborhood around Long Island Sound when we got married, six years prior. They walked in and sat next to me on the couch.

"We're good, how are you four?" Sally asked, picking up Nikki.

"We're good. We've missed you guys!" Nikki exclaimed, looking at Sally expectantly. Percy was looking the same way, so I realized what they wanted: blue cookies. Sally laughed.

"Oh, here!" She exclaimed, pulling a small, wrapped package out of her back. Nikki got to it before Percy did, so, naturally, he took the biggest cookie.

"Nope, I'm the adult, hand it over." Percy said, holding his hand out. I laughed at his childish antics.

"How come you always get the biggest cookie?" Nikki asked, pouting, but holding out the cookie anyways.

"Because, I'm older, bigger, have a bigger appetite, and if it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be able to eat Grandma's blue cookies at all." Percy said, taking the cookie and eating it in about four bites.

"Percy, savor the cookie!" I said, reprimanding him. He shrugged, sitting beside me on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, savor the cookie. I can't help it, they're just so good!" He exclaimed, rubbing his stomach. Percy may be an adult, but he will always be a kid on the inside. Not that I mind. It's quite cute.

"Annabeth is right, Percy. You should listen to her. She's a smart girl." Paul said, putting his around Sally.

The rest of the day was spent talking about random, familial things. I love my family...


End file.
